1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting structure of fixed contact terminals, and more particularly to a supporting structure of the fixed contact terminals concerned with an electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the supporting structure of the fixed contact terminals, there has been, for example, that one in which a fixed contact terminal 2 and a movable contact terminal 3 stand on a base 1 in an opposed way and a fixed contact point 4 and a movable contact point 5 are provided in the both terminals at the respective upper portions on their opposed surfaces in a removable way, as illustrated in FIG. 19.
In the above-mentioned supporting structure of the fixed contact terminal 2 and the movable contact terminal 3, however, scattered powder of the contacts caused at the time of turning on and off the contacts is attached on the top surface of the base 1 between the contact terminals 2 and 3, which causes a short circuit and deteriorates the insulation performance.
In order to solve the above problem, for example, a pair of the fixed contact terminal 2 and the movable contact terminal 3 are put on the base 1 and a u-shaped groove 6 is formed on the upper surface of the base 1 between the fixed contact terminal 2 and the movable contact terminal 3, as illustrated in FIG. 20 (Patent Article 1).
[Patent Article 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open JP-A-08-329,814
In the above-mentioned supporting structure of the contact terminals, however, scattered powder is attached not only to the upper surface of the base 1 between the contact terminals 2 and 3 but also to the inner surface of the groove 6, which causes a short circuit and disturbs a desired insulation performance for a long time.
Taking the above problem into consideration, the invention is to provide a supporting structure of fixed contact terminals that can keep a desired insulation performance for a longer time.